<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Very Merry Life Day by 7Fanfer7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372263">A Very Merry Life Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Fanfer7/pseuds/7Fanfer7'>7Fanfer7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Family Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Shyness, Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Fanfer7/pseuds/7Fanfer7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Gasp<br/>Will these big gay dorks have a happy holiday? Let's find out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexsandr Kallus &amp; Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kalluzeb Secret Holiday Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Very Merry Life Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HixyStix/gifts">HixyStix</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a sleepy and overcast day on Yavin-4. Light filtered through the gray, misty sky over the dense treetops of the jungle signaled it was a good day to stay inside the rebel base. Zeb watched attentively from across the brightly lit mess hall. He twitched with a bit of excitement and pushed back the nervousness he felt slowly creeping up on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’ll be fine,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he soothed himself. His eyes followed Kallus, who was acting in his usual methodical manner and assembling himself a tidy plate of food. As he turned around and surveyed the room, their eyes met, and Zeb’s heart jumped as they made eye contact, a soft smile on Kallus’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a new feeling, and Zeb hadn’t quite gotten used to it yet. He savored the excitement and awe as he saw the other man and he found himself smiling back as his mind did somersaults, begging to roll around in the pools of affection within his brain. The thought of their relationship registering again and bringing him renewed excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had only been several weeks since he’d confessed his feelings, and miraculously, Kallus had surprised him by eagerly agreeing to be his partner and mate. The arrival on Yavin had been messy, especially for Kallus, but he had adjusted quickly, and within a short time, the two had discovered how much they had in common. As it turned out, it was enough to form a solid friendship, and now a solid foundation for a blossoming romantic relationship. Between sparring, late nights together playing games on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ghost</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and sharing their meals, Zeb had quickly developed intense feelings for Kallus, both to his and the crew's surprise.       </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Zeb said as he watched as Kallus casually side into his seat across from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kallus adjusted himself in his seat and gave Zeb an affectionate smile. “Hello.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeb smiled back as he wiggled in his seat. “How’s it going?” He said as he gleefully stuffed a bite of his lunch in his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I’m rather tired.” Kallus rubbed a hand over his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That kind of day, huh? Draven overworking you?” Zeb raised an eyebrow as he lodged his fork in his mouth again </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kallus chucked and gave Zeb a bemused smile.“It is, and not any more than usual. How are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeb smiled back and leaned in closer to Kallus. “Better now.” He fidgeted in his seat for a moment, and after a second, Kallus felt a foot upon his own under the table. Zeb watched as the man’s expression changed as he realized it was intentional. Kallus glanced around the room in alarm before looking back to the table and then meeting Zeb’s eyes again bashfully. Zeb couldn’t help but put himself out there when it came to his new partner. Sometimes It made Kallus a bit uncomfortable in the public spaces of the base, but all that did was fuel Zeb’s affectionate playfulness.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ate their meal together in mostly silence. Zeb couldn’t help but let his eyes linger on the man in front of him. Aside from being completely smitten with Kallus, Zeb was mentally trying to work up the courage to ask his pressing question. As much as he loved and cared for the man, their relationship was fresh and new, and he couldn’t accurately predict how the man would react to some things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several minutes passed as they finished off the rest of their meals. Kallus scanned the room compulsively and methodically as he usually did, and after a brief minute, caught on to the fact that Zeb seemed to be staring at him more than usual, and somewhat more intently. Zeb may have been great at many things, but his ability to be inconspicuous, especially to Kallus’s perceptive eye, was rather limited.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Kallus asked with an amused tone as he looked to catch Zeb staring at him once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothin’,” Zeb grunted back casually with his fork sitting loosely in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeb looked up to the ceiling this time, his overly nonchalant attitude betraying his hidden nervousness. Kallus caught on immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Zeb, What is it?” Kallus glared intently. Zeb gulped quickly, trying to calm his nerves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeb sighed and grasped at his courage once again. He liked to think of himself as courageous, but when it came to his new boyfriend, sometimes the fear of bounding into unknown territory in their relationship was more intimidating than bounding into blaster fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Well, you know Life Day is coming up, right?” Zeb offered with a matter of fact nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Kallus looked thoughtfully for the ceiling for a moment.  “No, I didn't.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zeb looked down at the table, crestfallen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t even know. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wondered to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe next year would be better? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kallus’s voice broke through his thoughts of uncertainty. “Those sorts of celebrations aren’t exactly popular in the Empire. Why do you ask?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeb looked at his lover, who looked genuinely interested at the conversation now, and he felt renewed confidence along with the flutter in his chest. “Well, it’s a little more popular among rebels. And, well, I usually celebrate with Kanan and Hera and the kids.” he retorted with a grin.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.” Kallus nodded and urged him on.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I was thinking. You know,” Zeb looked at Kallus expectantly, who stared back at him blankly. Zeb gave a deflated sigh. “Karabast Alex, I’m asking if you want to celebrate with us. You know, lotsa food and games.” He grinned hopefully at his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zeb,” Kallus looked down at his food. “Am I even welcome?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeb scowled. “Oh, come on. They don’t hate you!” his eyes casually flittered upward before he reconsidered. “Well, maybe Ezra, but who knows! It’s not like he’ll do anything stupid or crazy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words did little to ease the nervous tone in Kallus’s voice. “Zeb, I don’t know.” He looked away nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeb leaned forward to the middle of the table and pressed on. “Look, I already asked ‘em If I could invite you and they said yes. They wouldn’t say that and make you feel unwelcome.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This caught Kallus’s attention again. “Asked them to invite me as a friend? Or?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As my boyfriend, you sleemo. Why would you even ask that?” Zeb snipped at Kallus and leaned in even further, glaring at him intently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s just, this is new for me and I don’t want to expect anything too soon or be presumptuous.” Kallus paused for a moment and took a deep breath, placing a hand to his temple and looking down to meet Zeb’s frustrated stare while Zeb still glared at him from his hunched over position on the table. “I still very much want to be your boyfriend, Zeb,” He finished with a look of determination at the sullen lasat. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Zeb huffed, leaning back finally to cross his arms. “I don’t want you getting second thoughts. It’s too late for that now.” He pouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kallus smiled at that. “Garazeb, I already told you I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life. I just don’t know how to act sometimes, so please, bear with me.” As he spoke, he slowly extended his hand to rest in the middle of the table as a sign of gentle reassurance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Okay.” After a moment of hesitation, Zeb smiled and sat upright and placed his soft purple furred hand over the other hand, accepting the peace offering. “This means a lot to me. Dinner with everyone, and having you there. I promise nothing will happen, and we’ll have a good time.” He gave Kallus’s hand a small squeeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I trust you,” Kallus whispered softly yet confidently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeb’s ears flicked upwards and he returned to his perky self. “Glad to hear. Are y’all done? Can I walk you back to intel?” He said and began to stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love that,” Kallus stood to join him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> After returning their dishes to the kitchen, the two set off to return to work, Kallus to the intelligence office, and Zeb to one of the large hangar bays in the temple to assist with ship maintenance and repairs. They walked slowly across the base to the intelligence office.They walked past the temples clad in leafy vegetation and across the tarmac under the misty gray sky, set at a leisurely pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walked, Zeb was in a perfectly content and blissful mood, feeling relief at the outcome of their lunchtime conversation. As much of a decent starship pilot he considered himself, navigating his relationship with Kallus made him feel as if he was flying again for the first time. The man’s quirks and insecurities didn’t deter Zeb in the slightest, but dating someone, let alone someone who was previously an imperial for decades, was new territory for Zeb. He looked over to Kallus only to see him glancing off into the gray sky as they walked, equally thoughtful. He had a faint smile on his face that looked calm and content. Zeb’s chest fluttered again as he soaked up the view of gray sky and beautiful temples, and his partner looking off with happy satisfaction. He couldn’t resist the urge, and as they entered the hanger of the temple containing the Massassi Group, he reached for Kallus's hand that was swaying beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked back to Zeb with quick surprise before softening his expression. They shared a shy smile between themselves for a second before Zeb felt Kallus accept and his fingers interlace with his own. It was an awkward fit, they had discovered sometime before, but it stopped neither of them from chasing the instinct to hold hands with one another. Kallus gave him a soft look, and the warm glow in his chest returned.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeb was relieved Kallus seemed to have gotten over a large portion of his latent imperial views on affection. The hesitant and skittish man was nowhere to be seen today, and squeezed Zeb’s hand back and held it as they made their way through the temple. It was sparsely populated and the presence of a few coworkers didn’t seem to phase Kallus in the slightest. As they reached the entryway to the intelligence office, they reluctantly separated.    </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ll be there?” Zeb confirmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Kallus nodded </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeb grinned. “Heh, great. I’ll let you know when I get an exact time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.” Kallus smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeb gave in to his instincts once more. “C’mere” he purred and stepped forward to plant a quick kiss on Kallus’s cheek. He lingered and rubbed his face on his partner’s face and neck, leaving his heavy earthy scent all over the man. Kallus shuddered and exhaled deeply. “I’m excited.” Zeb whispered before leaning back to face Kallus once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Kallus laughed, and Zeb detected only a small hint of nervousness in his laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeb shuffled around for a moment on his tiptoes. “I’ll see you later tonight?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I’ll let you know when I’m done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” He said with a quick playful pat on Kallus’s shoulder. “Go save the galaxy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kallus was excited, at least mostly, but the idea of having dinner with Zeb and his family he found intimidating and somewhat frightening. Zeb wanted him to be there, though, and that was motivation enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked in the small mirror hanging on his wall and ran his fingers through his hair. After joining the rebellion, he sometimes thought he looked unrecognizable compared to his imperial self, but he realized that was probably for the better. He thought he looked more like a rebel, and perhaps that was the first step to being accepted as one. He was mostly unfamiliar with the rest of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ghost</span>
  </em>
  <span> crew, aside from their conflicted and antagonistic past with him. If Zeb said they would accept him, though, he believed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeb had also made it very clear how much it meant to him to have Kallus there as part of his family, and as unsure of how he may be received, he trusted Zeb. There was a subtle feeling that their relationship was progressing rather fast, but he had no standard to gauge it by, so he put his trust in Zeb to lead accordingly. Kallus was not used to putting his trust so wholly in another being, but he had a deep feeling that had grown over the last several weeks that told him every time he trusted Zeb, he was making the right decision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked in the mirror one last time and decided he looked acceptable. He hoped everyone he was about to spend the evening with felt the same.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kallus shuffled slowly in the cool air and brisk sunshine of the early afternoon. The view over the ancient stone temple that held the rebel base was breathtaking, and a good distraction from the direction his legs were taking him. He grumbled in frustration as his eyes returned to the tarmac. The frustration he felt was directed inward at the natural hesitation at the thought of joining the Life Day celebration. It wasn’t directed at Zeb, or the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ghost </span>
  </em>
  <span>crew, or even Ezra Bridger, but at himself. He had recently come to the realization that he would do just about anything for Garazeb, but he still felt a harsh frustration at how his subconscious seemed to have an aversion for joining Zeb in the celebration.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can do this,</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought.</span>
  <em>
    <span> For Zeb. This is important to him, and that means it’s important to me, too. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He steeled himself as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ghost </span>
  </em>
  <span>came into view. In front of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ghost </span>
  </em>
  <span>he saw Hera laughing, and Chopper wheeling around beside her, and something he hadn’t seen in many years. In front of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ghost </span>
  </em>
  <span>there was a long table set with many chairs and various plates and utensils on top, clearly set for a large dinner. Kanan stood opposite of Hera and he was gesturing thoughtfully at the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeb was nowhere in sight. As uneasy as it made Kallus to be around the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ghost </span>
  </em>
  <span>crew without him, he had mentally prepared himself for this over the last few days, and wasn’t about to disappoint Zeb by not getting along with his family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kallus.” Kanan nodded to him as he approached the table.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” He surveyed around the area in front of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ghost</span>
  </em>
  <span>, wondering where Zeb happened to be. “I- uh-”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t immediately ask for Zeb</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he corrected himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re also here to see them, after all. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, the table looks quite nice.” He finished decisively. He thought it was true. The table had been thoughtfully laid out and each setting looked meticulously arranged. It had been decades since he’d seen something so comfortingly domestic set up for him to take part in, and realized Zeb was right when he said he hadn’t been begrudgingly invited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!” Hera beamed at the compliment. “I think it’s just about set up too. Now we just need the food.” She surveyed around the edge of the large temple containing the rebel base. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t be too much longer. They haven’t been gone for too long,” Kanan offered calmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” She accepted absentmindedly, glancing around the table. She noticed the confused look on Kallus’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Ezra and Rex are off grabbing the food from the kitchens.” She raised an amused eyebrow. “And Zeb’s in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ghost</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He should be out in a sec.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Ok,” Kallus nodded nonchalantly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute he glanced over as he heard idle talk from the interior of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ghost’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>cargo hold, as well as footsteps. He watched as Zeb descended the ramp to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ghost</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Sabine. They were chatting idly until they noticed Kallus across the table from the rest of their crew. They both froze and stared for a minute before Zeb gave Kallus a small wave and an excited smile. He looked stunned for a moment, and after an awkward several seconds, Sabine gave him a very indiscreet elbow to his side. Zeb immediately came too and awkwardly strolled to where Kallus was standing with Kanan and Hera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya made it.” He said to Kallus with a confident tone that almost bordered on surprise.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Kallus couldn’t keep the amusement from his voice. He already felt less on edge and more comfortable with Zeb standing there looking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeb laughed. “Yeah?” You wanna help me grab something from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ghost</span>
  </em>
  <span> real quick?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, sure.” He moved around the table carefully to follow Zeb. With a quick glance, he noticed the other three spectres watching them walk to the ghost together. He couldn’t quite read their expressions but they were all looking their way with slight smiles. He noticed Zeb was oblivious to their eyes following them and gave a small chuckle as he followed him up the ramp.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they made it to the common room of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ghost</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Zeb immediately kneeled down and began rummaging through a large cabinet in the common room of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ghost,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Kallus heard small grumbles of frustration coming from the lasat as he shuffled through the contents of the cabinet. Kallus smiled as he watched Zeb from above, and he found Zeb’s minor frustrations and impatience endearing, if anything.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see,” He growled. “Where is- Ah ha!” The unmistakable sound of glass bottles rattling in a container filled the common area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice. I knew Rex said he put it down here somewhere,” He heard Zeb say, muffled from inside the cabinet.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeb stood up and set the bottles on the table next to what looked to be a tray stacked with scrumptious fluffy bread rolls. Before Kallus could say. anything, Zeb closed the gap between them and pressed foreheads together lightly.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really am glad you made it, you know.” He whispered to his mate, warm breath tickling Kallus’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m starting to think you may have actually thought I wasn’t coming,” he whispered back, matter-of-factly.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kal,” Zeb said as he pulled their faces apart, looking hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t meant the words to sting as they had and reached out a hand to Zeb’s shoulder to comfort him. “I know sometimes I don’t know how to act, but I’d always be here if you asked.” He gave Zeb’s shoulder a soft rub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Zeb looked up, hopefully.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Kallus affirmed. Zeb moved forward again and wrapped his arms around his lover in a tight squeeze. Kallus groaned at the intensity and returned the embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds great to me.” He whispered into Kallus’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they broke the hug, Kallus laughed lightly “It’s kind of intimidating,” He said. I haven’t done anything like this in a long time, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeb smiled with understanding. “Everyone will like ya, and I like ya. It’ll be fun.” He gestured to the table and the fluffy bread. “You want to help me with those?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sure.” Kallus grabbed the tray and they made their way back out of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ghost.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made their way from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ghost</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and when they reached the bottom of the ramp, Kallus saw Rex had arrived, with Ezra Bridger in tow. They were both carrying large covered trays, which Kallus assumed was the rest of the food for the dinner.  He leaned down to deposit the tray of fluffy bread on an open space on the large table, and as he did he casually glanced over  at the old clone and young Jedi. Ezra stared back at him. There wasn’t any malice in his eyes that Kallus had been subject to previously around the base, but a casual disregard. Ezra glanced up to Zeb besides him, and looked back at Kallus quickly before giving a small shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kallus sighed with relief. Ezra was the only person he was truly worried about getting along with, and he had for the most part, dismissed him. Rex was standing next to Zeb now and gestured at the small crate Zeb had placed on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “Well, Looks like i’ll be a proper Life Day celebration now.” He glanced mischievously at the crate of bottles before lifting the lid off to retrieve one of the bottles. He smiled as he brushed some light dust off and glanced at Kallus “Corellian, extra dark. Ever had?” he asked casually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I haven’t.” Kallus gave a nervous laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Rex grinned and waved the bottle at Kallus “Well, First time for everything, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeb gave Kallus a firm pat on the back “Yeah, it’ll be fun!” He replied for him, leaning over to smirk with Rex.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hera’s voice grabbed everyone's attention as it normally did. “Well, it looks like we have all the food, right?” She looked around and Rex, Ezra, and Zeb nodded in confirmation. “Well, let’s get to it.” She ordered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With only seven people, Kallus attempted to take the seat at the end across from the empty chair. As he was about to sit, Zeb grabbed his shoulders to steer him to the seat to the left instead.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’ll sit on the end. I like being on the end.” He put Kallus at the seat across from Rex and next to Sabine, who looked at Kallus with a smug smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t bite!” She laughed and gave Kallus a playful jab with her elbow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kallus chuckled nervously, realizing he’d been purposefully put closer to everyone else. His first instinct was to object, then he realized he didn’t have any good reason besides simply being somewhat anxious to be so close to the others Zeb considered family. He brushed the nervousness aside and sat down next to Sabine, with Zeb grinning shrewdly at him to his right. He shot his partner a mildly scornful look, but one that was unable to hide his amusement, before looking around the table again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For Zeb</span>
  </em>
  <span>, He thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Hera said. “We’re happy to have everyone here together for Life Day. New friends and old, we’re happy to have you here as family.” She didn’t gesture but simply nodded as she spoke. There was little reaction besides nodding and smiles around the table. She clapped her hands together and sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kallus swelled with admiration for her. He knew she was also referring to Rex but to be included and welcomed in such a manner made him feel blissfully emotional. He smiled and before he could dwell on the moment, the food had been revealed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The large trays Rex and Ezra and retrieved from the base’s kitchen contained absolutely delicious-looking food. One of them was a vast assortment of roasted vegetables from starchy colorful tubers and crisp looking greens, all still steaming. The other had what looked to be a large roasted bird of some sort. The skin was crispy and brown and Kallus couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen something that looked so appetizing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As trays were being passed around the table, everyone had become thoroughly transfixed with the food and Rex with pulling the cork out of his specialty brandy. The conversation, and Kallus’s nerves, had calmed as everyone ate. The entire table was focused on the delicious meal. Rex has managed to uncork the bottle, and after a quick taste he offered some around the table. Kallus had varying experiences with alcohol during his military career, and as much as he wasn’t fond of drinking in the current situation, he didn’t want to refuse the old friendly clone. He watched the dark brown liquid swirl around in the cup in front of him, and as acrid as the aroma the wafted off of it was, he found it rather deep and appealing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This doesn’t seem too bad. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought as he thanked Rex and looked around the table. Everyone was smiling</span>
  <em>
    <span>,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and when he glanced at Zeb, he saw him looking back at him with a look in his eyes he’d never seen before. He felt the new and familiar flutter in his chest at the loving stare Zeb was giving him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How did I ever get so lucky?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The meal concluded. After the dishes were cleared and everyone returned to lounge in their seats, Rex, who seemed to be full of good ideas, pulled something out of his pocket to wave at the table while looking around at everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sabbac?” He suggested playfully as he revealed the deck of cards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Sabine agreed instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re on!” Zeb laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at Kallus earnestly. Kallus felt a surge of excitement, both at being invited and being invited to a game he actually knew how to play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” he nodded confidently. “It’s a good thing Zeb taught me how to play.” He laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeb chuckled and nodded to Sabine and Rex “You better be careful, he’s pretty kriffin’ good at it too.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some time later, and after a fair amount of the Corellian brandy and countless hands of sabacc, the evening was winding down. There was no awkward tension to be had, and Sabine and Rex had warmed up quickly to Kallus’s presence. Kallus thanked the stars Zeb had taught him how to play sabacc, as he was able to hold his own at the table and actually impress Zeb’s friends with a couple of hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kallus wondered when he would have time to be around the rest of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ghost </span>
  </em>
  <span>crew, but at the moment he was satisfied with the impression he made. To his surprise, he found himself looking forward to spending time with Hera, Kanan, and even Ezra Bridger. After tonight the thought seemed almost easy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For now, with Sabine and Rex retreated to their quarters, it was time to spend only with Zeb. They laid languidly at the table, scrunched up against one another, the brandy finally threatening to do them in. They sat shoulder to shoulder, staring at the mess of cards on the table, when Zeb fidgeted besides him. Kallus looked over to see the gentle caring look on Zeb’s face, soft with the brandy haze. He returned a tired smile.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meant to ask you,” Zeb leaned over against Kallus and gently placed a hand on his knee. “How’s your leg been feeling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kallus stirred to alertness as he felt the hand on him and as he locked eyes with Zeb, who was looking at him with gentle concern and calm adoration. He looked down to the hand on his knee and thought for a moment. Surprisingly, it has been a long time since he’d considered his injury.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, it actually feels pretty good.” He looked from his leg to see Zeb beaming at him with a toothy cheerful grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad. Glad about everything,” Zeb contentedly sighed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Kallus asked, hopefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeb gave his leg a small squeeze, and he turned and leaned in to press their foreheads together softly.  “Yeah,” he affirmed. Zeb sighed again. “Kal?” He whispered quietly in the most shy and cautious tone Kallus had ever heard from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Zeb.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>